Birthdays and Laser Tag
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. Macy invites the Lucas brothers to her birthday party. Kevin/Macy.


**

* * *

Birthdays and Laser Tag**

By angellwings

Disclaimer: Disney owns the characters and the Jonas Brothers own the song...so really I can only claim Mrs. Misa, Ray, and Kara.

* * *

Macy smirked as she handed Stella her birthday invitation, and waited anxiously for her friend's response. She knew her reaction would be priceless. Macy leaned against the locker next to Stella's as her friend read over the invitation.

"Macy…seriously? You cannot really be doing this. You're a soon to be 17 year old girl for crying out loud! Not a 12 year old boy!"

Macy chuckled, "It'll be fun."

"Fun? Fun is a DJ, balloons, cake, and dance floor! Not laser tag!"

Macy grinned, "You're such a girl."

"Yes, yes I am…you should try it some time," Stella smirked good naturedly.

Macy laughed, "But if I did that then you wouldn't get as much attention when we meet guys at the mall."

"Very true, never mind you stay the tom boy that I know and love," Stella teased with a smile. Stella sighed, "If I come to this party you're not going to MAKE me play laser tag are you?"

Macy rolled her eyes, "I won't MAKE you, but you'll miss out on the fun if you don't. Not to mention I can't promise that Joe won't make you."

"You're inviting the guys?" Stella asked.

"Well, yeah, I mean they're my friends. Why shouldn't I?"

"I'm not saying you shouldn't I was just surprised that's all," Stella told her.

"They are my friends right? I'm not being delusional?" Macy asked her.

"You're not being delusional, promise," Stella smiled.

Macy sighed in relief, "Good. I was worried for a second."

"And here's your opportunity to hand them your invitations," Stella said as she motioned to the three boys walking toward them.

Macy's eyes widened, "You do it."

Macy shoved the invitation into Stella's hands, and started to walk away.

"They're your invitations," Stella said as she shoved the invitations back at Macy.

"But I'll say something freakish and weird! I know it! You have to do it!"

Stella groaned but nodded, "Fine, but you have to stay here while I do it."

"Can I keep my hand covering my mouth to stop the word vomit?" Macy asked nervously.

Stella sighed, "If you feel you must."

Macy quickly smacked her hands over her lips just as the guys stopped in front of them.

The brothers glanced questioningly at Macy and Stella and then gave each other meaningful glances.

"What are you guys up to?" Nick asked reluctantly with a feigned nonchalance.

"Macy," Stella said as she motioned to the shorter girl. "Has the invitations to her birthday party, and is afraid to give them to you herself because she doesn't want to say something dumb so she's asked me to do it."

Macy kept her hands placed firmly over her mouth and nodded. Stella handed the Lucas brothers each an invitation.

"Laser tag?" Kevin asked with a grin. "Sweet!"

"Oh man, I haven't played laser tag in years!" Joe said excitedly. "Not since two summer tours ago when we stopped in Denver!"

Nick smirked and turned to Macy, "If it's not obvious yet…we'll be there."

Macy froze and squeaked. She cleared her throat and removed her hand from her mouth, "Great! Well, I'm gonna go! You know before I say something weird like how I modge podged a jewelry box with pictures of Jonas last night."

Macy winced and slapped her hand over mouth again. She waved with her free hand and quickly retreated to her locker.

"Well, she didn't faint," Kevin said with a smile. "That's an improvement!"

Stella smiled brightly at Kevin. He was the one Jonas that constantly and truly believed that Macy had the potential to be normal around them. Nick and Joe thought it was possible, but they were still very reluctant to be caught with her while she had a piece sporting equipment in her hands.

"At least she wants to play laser tag for her birthday and not baseball," Nick smirked. "No bats involved."

"And I am so gonna kick tail at laser tag!" Joe exclaimed.

"You won't be kicking my tail because I'm not playing," Stella told him. "I'll be there looking fabulous and eating cake, but that's all. Although, I wouldn't be too cocky, Joseph…Macy is pretty hardcore when it comes to laser tag. She might not give you a chance to kick any one's tail."

* * *

Macy welcomed everyone with a smile as they walked into her party room at the laser tag facility. They had rented the room and paid for the three game package. All of the people that came would be playing three twenty minute games of laser tag. She had mostly invited her friends from her various sports teams. Her parents had limited her to twenty invites. Stella, and the guys had taken up four of them. She had picked eight female team mates and 8 male team mates.

"Mace!" Ray Crosby said excitedly as he walked through the door. "This is awesome!"

She smiled at him. They bumped fist and then followed it up with a finger snap, "I had to have rematch after that last game where you cheated!"

"I did not cheat!"

"The girl at the counter added 400 points to your score!" Macy said with a chuckle.

"Can I help it that she found me completely irresistible?" He grinned. "Most of the girls do, you know?"

"Not this one," Macy smirked.

"Yet, I'll convert you yet, Misa."

"I'm sorry, but she's _our_ fan, buddy," Kevin piped up with a glare from his place at the door. Stella's eyes widened and she let out a forced loud laugh.

"Oh, Kevin, you're so funny," She said loudly before turning to Ray. "He's kidding."

Kevin opened his mouth to speak, but Stella smacked him.

"Aren't you, Kevin?"

He gave Ray a forced smile, "Sure."

"Hi guys!" Macy said brightly as Stella and the Lucas brothers walked through the door. "You came!"

Ray scowled, "I'll catch you later, Mace."

"Okay," Macy said distractedly with a wave of her hand. She turned back to the guys, "The first game starts in twenty minutes."

"We call Misa for our team!" Ray said from the group of guys he was standing with. The other guys all nodded. "And, um… we'll take Malone too."

Stella rolled her eyes, "You wish, Crosby. Do you see these shoes? Prada. No laser tag for Malone."

"Yeah!" Joe yelled with a glare of his own. "No laser tag for Malone, Crosby!"

"Dude," Nick said with a shake of his head. "She JUST said that."

"I just thought it needed repeating," Joe said sheepishly.

"Fine," Ray called. "We'll take Mitchell instead."

Macy gave the guys an apologetic look, "Good luck, and I apologize for any competitive behavior you may witness. It runs in my family."

Macy started to walk away to welcome another group that had walked through the door, but Kevin stopped her.

"Just so you know," Kevin said. "We call you for our team next game."

Macy blushed and nodded, "Right, you've got dibs."

"In more ways than one," Stella muttered quietly to Joe. He snickered and gave Stella a small high five.

Ray smirked confidently as the girl called for their group's first game. Kevin glared at him as they all slipped on their packs.

"Oh, this guy is going down," Kevin said to Nick before they entered the room. "Are you in?"

"Why?"

"Does it matter why? I mean look at him. He's all cocky. He deserves to be taken down a peg or two," Kevin said as he watched Ray help Macy with her pack.

Nick sighed, "I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope, Joe are you in?" Kevin asked.

"That guy tried to snatch Stella…of course I'm in!" He said in a hushed tone.

"Ray thinks that just because he's an athlete he can best the Lucas brothers? I don't think so! I mean what's so great about him? Does he know how to power slide or spin WHILE playing guitar? Again, I don't think so!" Kevin said as he prepared himself for battle.

"Why can't you guys just make a move on the girls you like already? That way you can stop torturing me," Nick said with a shake of his head as they entered the laser tag arena.

Macy and Ray were on the green team while the Lucas brothers were on the red team. The two teams split up and hid amongst the barriers and shield walls. They waited for the music to start to signal that game had officially started. The Lucas brothers pounced on Ray. They never let him out of their sight for the entire game. Kevin couldn't help but notice that Macy wasn't kidding about her competitive streak. She was Player 13 and all three of the brothers kept being shot by her. They had five seconds after a successful shot to duck or hide. They were still able to rank above Ray by the end of the game though. Macy held the coveted number one rank while all three of the Lucas Brothers filled in the spots below her. Ray sat sadly on the bottom of the ranking. Kevin smirked proudly at Ray as he put up his pack and returned to the party room.

"Okay, THAT was impressive," Stella told her three childhood friends as she returned from the observation deck. "You took Crosby DOWN!"

"Because we're AWESOME!" Joe yelled as he bumped fists with Nick and Kevin.

"The next game is in half an hour," Macy called as the rest of the two teams filed back into the room.

"We call Misa!" Ray yelled again.

Macy bit her bottom lip but couldn't hide her smile, "Sorry Ray, Kevin beat you to it. And if I remember correctly you have a basketball game after our next game of laser tag, right?"

He grumbled angrily and nodded, "All of us guys do…well except for the popstars over there."

Macy rolled her eyes, "Oh please, stop being a sore loser, Ray."

Stella chuckled at her friend, and wondered what the guys thought of this Macy. This was the Macy that Stella saw most often. The take no crap athlete who preferred a good competition to anything else.

"Macy!" Mrs. Misa scolded.

Mrs. Misa motioned for Macy to come to her. Macy did as she was told

"Mom, he was totally being a baby, okay? He knows I don't like sore losers," Macy said with a sigh. "Let's just cut the cake and move on."

"Baby or not, he's your guest. Be nice," Mrs. Misa said with a smirk. "And I think he might have a thing for you."

"Ray? Ew," Macy said with a shake of her head. "The guy is a major playboy. He flirts with everyone."

"Then why is he jealous of that other boy?" Mrs. Misa asked as she pointed discretely at Kevin.

"Well, Kevin IS a Jonas," Macy told her with a smile.

"I don't think that's why, dear," Mrs. Misa grinned. "Kevin is jealous as well."

Macy scoffed, "Yeah right. That's not possible."

"I think it is," Mrs. Misa smirked.

"Mom, let's just cut the cake and drop it, okay?" Macy asked with a sigh.

Mrs. Misa grinned, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

They had time to cut the cake and open the presents before the next game. The Lucas brothers stopped Macy before she reached her pile of presents on the other end of the room.

"We didn't put our present with the others…we sort of wanted to save it for later," Kevin told her.

"Not to mention we can exactly _put_ it anywhere," Nick mumbled quietly.

Macy smiled brightly, "You guys really didn't have to get me anything…I'm just happy you're here."

"Oh don't worry we didn't _get_ you something," Joe said. "We kind of _made_ you something."

"You made me something?" She asked them brightly.

They shrugged modestly in response.

"Okay, well you guys can just give me your present after all these guys leave. They're all leaving after the next game anyway," Macy said with a happy sigh. The boys nodded and Macy continued on her way to the other presents. Most of her gifts had been sports related except for the gift from Stella. Stella had made her an original Stellcro button shirtdress and had included a red wide banded belt. The card had been the best part of the gift though. The gift had been a nod to one of Macy's most embarrassing moments. Stella had accidentally ripped off Macy's entire shirt in the school hallway. Macy had laughed loudly when she opened the gift and hugged Stella immediately. Other than the sporting equipment and Stella's gift she had gotten a few items of Jonas memorabilia. Macy blushed furiously as she opened those and avoided the gaze of the Lucas brothers.

After the gifts had been opened they all gathered around the cake and sang happy birthday to her. Macy could pick out the voices of Jonas above all others and fought desperately to keep herself from having a fangirl attack. She took deep breaths and focused on the candles flickering on top of her cake. When the song was over Macy quickly blew out the candles. As the cake was passed out Macy continued to calm herself. She had almost forgotten that her favorite band was at her birthday party! Her mother handed her a piece of cake and Macy went and sat with the girls she had invited. She needed a moment to pull herself together.

"Okay, how amazing does Joe look right now?" Kara, one of Macy's team mates from the softball team, asked. "I'm seriously contemplating asking him out."

Macy coughed and grinned, "I wouldn't. You might end up losing a lot of hair and maybe a few teeth."

"Why? Do you get jealous?" Kara asked.

"Oh no, I wasn't talking about me," Macy laughed. "I was talking about Stella."

"Stella? The girl in the Prada pumps? I think I can take her," Kara smirked.

Macy laughed even louder, "Don't let the Prada pumps fool you she's one tough cookie."

Kara rolled her eyes, "Fine, Kevin's cuter anyway."

Macy's eyes widened. Kevin? She couldn't ask out Kevin!

"Hey you know, why don't you ask out Ray? I know he likes you! He picked you for his team didn't he?" Macy suggested hopefully.

"Yeah, he picked me AFTER you," Kara sighed.

"He's obviously trying to throw you off," Macy told her urgently. "He's playing hard to get."

"You think?" Kara asked hopefully as she peered carefully over at Ray.

"Totally! He's definitely into you!" Macy said with a feigned smile. A thought suddenly struck her. Why did she care if Kara asked out Kevin? Sure she had talked her out of asking out Joe, but that was for the girl's own safety. Why was Kevin so important? Macy didn't get a chance to think about that for very long because their group was called for their next game.

"You ready to join a winning team, Misa?" Kevin smirked as they headed out to get their packs.

She smiled brightly, "I'm always on the winning team, Lucas."

He laughed and motioned for her to enter the room first. This time Kevin was the one helping Macy with her pack and Ray was the one steaming quietly. Kevin smirked triumphantly at Ray before entering the room with Macy and his brothers. Macy's enthusiasm for laser tag was contagious. Kevin had never been more competitive in his life than he had been playing on the same team as Macy. His brothers had stepped up their game as well. He suddenly saw why Macy was such a phenomenal athlete. She moved gracefully and swiftly, and had impossibly fast reflexes. It was hard to believe this was the same Macy that accidentally abused him with sporting equipment.

"Yeah that's right, Mitchell, I JUST sniped you! What now?" Macy taunted Kara as the game ended. Kevin chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

"Okay, next time we decide to play laser tag…Macy is definitely coming with us!" Joe cried excitedly as he turned to the brunette. "You murdered this game!"

"More specifically you murdered Kara," Nick said with a quirked eyebrow. "I don't think she went six seconds without you shooting her."

"Well, she should have found better cover," Macy said as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail. They took off their packs and headed back into the party room. The athletes gathered their things and headed for the door. Macy thanked them all for coming and handed out her party favors as they left.

"Bye, Kevin," Kara said with a flirtatious wave as she accepted her party favor from Macy.

"Um, Bye?" Kevin said in a confused tone.

"You better go, Kara! You wouldn't want to be late," Macy said as she practically shoved the girl out the door. Stella gave her friend a curious glance.

"Everything okay, Mace?"

"Hmm? Yeah, totally fine," Macy said brightly. "I just don't want Kara to miss that game."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want Ray to be without a cheering section, would we?" Kevin commented dryly.

"If they're gone then you guys can give Macy your present," Stella said with a knowing smirk. She noticed her friend trying to hold herself together while the group was singing "Happy Birthday", and while she was proud of her she also felt sort of sad for her friend. She hadn't been able to enjoy the moment. Stella desperately wanted Macy to enjoy her moment, and the present the guys had brought her would let her do that.

Joe laughed, "Chill, Stells, let us get ready first."

"Get ready?" Macy asked as the guys headed out the door.

"Won't take long, Mace," Kevin said with a wink.

She watched the guys leave with a furrowed brow and then turned back to Stella, "Do you know what they're up to?"

"Of course I do," Stella smirked. "It's very rare that a secret be kept from me."

Macy smirked at her friend. She knew of one secret Joe had kept from her. It was the secret Stella had been dying for him to admit for years now. Kevin came back through the door with a guitar in his hands and Macy's eyes widened. Surely, it's not what she thinks it is. Nick reentered and set up his keyboard at the other end of the room, and Stella quickly ushered Macy to a chair. Joe came back in with a guitar strapped around his midsection. Mrs. Misa quirked an eyebrow at the boys and pulled up a chair next to Stella and her daughter.

"Are they going to sing?" Mrs. Misa asked curiously.

"I certainly hope so," Macy said in a barely audible whisper. Kevin cleared his throat and spoke up.

"So, we didn't know what we could buy you…you're really hard to shop for, do you know that?" He said nervously. "Anyway, we sat down to brainstorm on a present and ended up coming up with what we're about to play."

Macy smiled brighter than anyone had ever seen as Kevin strummed the first chord. And then Joe opened up his mouth to sing and Macy nearly fell out of her chair. Her brain was still trying to process the fact that JONAS wrote HER a song.

"_I got a rep for breakin' hearts  
Now I'm done with superstars  
And all the tears on her guitar  
I'm not bitter  
But now I see  
Everything I'd ever need  
Is the girl in front of me  
She's much better_

_You_

_I wanna fly with_

_You  
Tear up the sky with  
You  
You're much better  
You  
I wanna fight with  
You  
Make up tonight with  
You  
You're much better."_

Macy squealed quietly from her seat. She gripped the bottom of her chair to keep herself upright and never took her eyes off the Lucas brothers. Stella chuckled at her friend and winked at Joe as the song continued. The boys had hit the mark with this present. She was surprised Macy hadn't fainted, but Macy was too focused on the performance to faint. Her eyes drifted to Kevin as he played, and they stayed there for the rest of the song. Something about his demeanor while he played was just so joyful, and irresistible to watch. Even if he wasn't singing he still mouthed the words to himself. Macy had always noticed that at the concerts she'd been to, and it always made her smile. The song ended and Macy froze. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to rush them all and hug them. It was touching enough that the Lucas brothers wrote her song, but add to that the fact the Lucas brothers were Jonas and Macy felt like she was going to faint! _Oh no_, Macy thought as the world went black.

The guys raced forward as Macy hit the floor, and she opened her eyes and was greeted with Kevin's grinning face.

"I guess that means you liked it?"

Macy laughed and hugged him excitedly. He seemed shocked at first but then sighed in contentment and wrapped his arms around her. Nick, Joe, and Stella exchanged knowing looks as Macy and Kevin reluctantly parted and he helped her back up to her feet.

"I can't believe you guys wrote me a song!" She squealed. "I love it!"

"Well, we had to show our appreciation for our Super Fan somehow, didn't we?" Nick asked with a grin.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to ditch us for Chad Dylan Cooper or anything," Joe told her.

"Chad Dylan Cooper may be cute, but I'm not friends with him am I?" She asked cheekily.

Kevin smiled brightly, "No, you're not."

"Misa party, we're ready for your third game," the girl at the counter called over the speaker.

"Yes!" Joe yelled. "Man, I love laser tag!"

"Wait!" Macy said as she held a hand up. "How are we splitting up the teams?"

Nick grinned mischievously, "Me and Joe versus you and Kevin."

Kevin narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his brother while Macy marched on ahead to get her pack.

"Make a move," Nick whispered forcefully as he passed his brother.

Kevin let out a nervous breath and swallowed thickly, "I can do that…I think."

"Kevin?" Macy called from inside the room. "Are you coming?"

"Right behind you, Mace!" Kevin called as he hurriedly put on his pack.

"Okay," Macy said as Kevin caught up with her. "Here's the plan: we split up on opposite ends of the room and focus our fire in opposite directions. If we do that we'll be sure to take them down."

The lights went down and the voice over came over to signal that the game had started. At first their plan was working perfectly, but at some point Nick and Kevin had discovered their positions and had smoked them out. They met up in a well hidden nook along a back wall. There were three walls surrounding them and if they stayed put then they couldn't be shot. The two of them had squeezed inside the nook together, and had their backs to an opposite wall and their knees were leaning against each other. Macy swallowed thickly as she felt Kevin's body heat radiating off of him. He was sitting so close to her. Kevin was having similar thoughts but his had more to do with keeping his eyes off of Macy. She was sweaty thanks to the plastic pack on her back and all of the running around, but for some reason that made her even more striking. He cleared his throat before speaking up.

"Macy?" He whispered. She continued to peek around the corner for the enemy and he guessed she hadn't heard him. "Macy?"

He had scooted a little closer to her when she hadn't responded. He tried again and scooted even closer.

"Your brothers are very good at hid-" Macy whispered as she turned swiftly toward Kevin. She was surprised to find herself nose to nose with him. "Oh."

He smiled softly and his eyes drifted toward her lips. Macy swallowed thickly as she realized where he was looking. Her face reddened and it made her glad that the room was so dark. Kevin cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Of course they're good at hiding. We are chased by fans on a regular basis, you know," he smirked as he took a deep breath and brought his eyes up to Macy's.

"Right," She chuckled. "Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

She sighed happily, "Just so you know…this has been my best birthday ever."

"Because Jonas wrote you a song?" He asked knowingly.

"No, because the Lucas brothers wrote me a song," She said honestly. "It means a lot more coming from my friends than coming from my favorite band."

"Really?" Kevin asked in surprise.

"Of course," Macy smiled. "And not only that but…well you guys have made this birthday very entertaining. I mean I got to see you guys rock at laser tag. It was pretty impressive."

"You're pretty impressive yourself," Kevin chuckled. "I've never seen anyone take hit a target as many times as you hit Kara."

They shared a smile and suddenly Macy realized why Kevin mattered so much. She realized why Kara wanting to ask out Kevin seemed so wrong. He was different than Joe or Nick, and having his smiled focused solely on her had told her exactly why. She LIKED him, and not just LIKED she liked LIKED him. Oh great, she liked yet another guy that probably wouldn't ever think of her that way. She couldn't believe Kevin would ever see her as more than a friend.

Kevin seemed to notice a change in her mood because he gave her a concerned look, "Macy? Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm totally fine. Why shouldn't I be?" She muttered sarcastically. "I mean I'm sitting here in close proximity to the guy that I—whoops!"

Macy slapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from saying anything further, and winced. She should have just kept her mouth shut because now Kevin was glancing at her curiously.

"To the guy that you what?" He asked. He desperately hoped she was going to say what he thought she was.

Macy took a deep nervous breath, "Do I have to say?"

"You don't have to, but…I would really like to know," he told her honestly.

"I, um, I'd rather not say," She said with a gulp.

"Would it help if I said something first?" He asked.

"That really depends on what you would say," She said quietly.

"What if I said that I'm pretty crazy about this girl from school?" he asked.

She bit her bottom lip. She really didn't want to hear this, "Oh really? That's great, Kev."

"Yeah, but the only problem is that she has no idea," Kevin told her. "Honestly, I'm not even sure she feels the same way."

Macy gave him a half hearted smile, "She'd be crazy not to fall for you."

"You think so?" He asked. "But I've never really talked to her about how I feel. Nick, Joe, and Stella seem to think that she likes me."

Macy sighed, "Well, then you should ask her. It's the only way you're going to know for sure."

Macy peeked over the wall one more time. She saw a flash of red at the other end of the room and pulled out her gun. Maybe she could take out her frustration on the other two Lucas brothers. Laser tag might be pretty amazing therapy. She took a shot as she saw another flash of red. Her gun beeped to let her know that she had hit someone and she smirked.

"Hey Macy?" Kevin asked from his spot against the wall.

"Yeah, Kevin?" She asked as she focused on watching for the other two members of Jonas.

"How do you feel about me?"

"What?" Macy asked in shock as she stumbled and slid back down the wall.

"You told me I should ask. So, how do you feel about me?" He asked casually.

She blinked slowly, "Me? But what about that girl you were just talking about?"

He scooted an inch closer to her, "That girl I was talking about was you."

"Me? But-but that can't be…I mean it's me," She said with a nervous gulp.

Kevin nodded and looked at the floor in disappointment, "Right, I get it. You probably don't-"

"No! I do!" She cried urgently. "But I didn't think that you-"

"But I do!" He said happily as he interrupted her.

"So, let me get this straight," Macy said as she took a deep breath. "I like you and you like me?"

"It looks like it," He smirked. Macy took slow calming breaths as Kevin's face inched closer to hers.

"Is this the part where you kiss me?" She asked softly.

"It will be as soon as you stop talking," he grinned as his hand came up to cup her cheek. She laughed softly and nodded. He leaned forward and captured Macy's lips with his. She immediately dropped her laser gun and wrapped her arms around Kevin's neck. She instinctually slipped one hand into his curly hair and pulled him closer. He smiled against her lips before deepening the kiss. They pulled apart and smiled warmly at each other.

"So, that makes this next part a little easier," Kevin chuckled. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow night? I mean it would probably just be dinner and a movie-"

She nodded quickly, "Sound perfect."

"I think so too," he smiled. There was a loud commotion from their left and Macy automatically grabbed her gun.

"But first, we've got to take these brothers of yours down," She said with a playful competitive glare.

He grinned evilly, "Oh yeah, let's do this!"

"You take the left and I'll take the right," Macy whispered before she counted to three and they both jumped out from their cover to make a break for it. Macy ran for another wall and hid behind it. She peeked out and saw Joe race from one wall to another, and when he came out from behind that one she took a shot. She grinned when his vest flashed yellow and her gone beeped.

She really did love laser tag.

* * *

_So I went out and played laser tag with my family last week, and while I was playing I kept getting images of Macy playing laser tag. Those images led to this story, and of course I had to make it Kacy. They're my favorite! Oh, and the song was "Much Better" from the JoBros new album "Lines, Vines, and Trying Times." so the song totally belongs to them.  
_

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


End file.
